dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Liaison Shaw
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for joining! I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- D-day (Talk) 00:04, 29 July 2012 Thanks for suggesting AC2 Hi, just wanted to say thanks for suggesting AC2 in the chat the other day. Wow that sentence sounds like written by a spam bot... Anyway, never thought that I would be able to cope with the jump'n'run sequences but I am getting better. Pp2009 (talk) 19:42, January 24, 2013 (UTC) : Hey, I'm glad you find it entertaining and could help you out with it. ^^ I wish you having even more fun with it! --Margerard (talk) 19:46, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hey Margie, Just letting you know that I'll be on later. EzzyD (talk) 10:00, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Thank you Thanks for all the help provided in all the matters :) Nice to have a willing and sociable person around, cheers! Peace, Ͽ †yræl pl Ͼ 04:30, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Morrigan how do you get morrigan to fall in love with you ??? please help : Very easily, in case you haven't done it before, you might want to check Morrigan's page and her approval for dialogues. -- 17:59, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Equipment Images Hey Marge, I was just wondering, do you need the item code to get the equipment image or if we just have the name of the equipment can you work out the code? Because we've got quite a few pieces of da2 equipment which we know the name of but don't have images.-HD3 (talk) 05:49, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Signature How did you do the signature? VengefulTemplar (talk) :I used the instructions found . This explains what subpages to create and which one should contain what exactly. You need to know either a bit of coding, or - as I did so - create an image in an editor such as Photoshop, upload it and include it on your "Sig" subpage as a file. I'd suggest the latter, since I'm a complete novice when it comes to coding, but if you can handle that, feel free to experiment! :PS.: On a side note, for some reason the wiki shows my signature on the wiki activity feed whenever I sign my posts, which is rather annoying, but for other users such as Viktoria it doesn't do that. At any rate, thought I'd mention this "side effect". -- 12:04, October 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Aaaaah, I'm too stupid to do it, I try my luck with utube. User:VengefulTemplar/Sig :::Mmm, you seem to be missing a SigInclude page aside that your Sig page isn't right... if you'd like I could try to help you with these, just tell me first what would you like as your signature? A picture, or something coded? -- 11:38, October 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::hmm.. the Templar symbol would be nice and the letters colored in blue, templar blue style. thank you User:VengefulTemplar/Sig ::::: Just mentioning, at first we tried to do the templar symbol for HD3 and it looked like a weird tree when shrinked unless it was big enough. But if you'd like that, just point me out which particular templar symbol and I'll give it a try. Also I'd appreciate it if once you could come up to the chat or would give me any way I could reach you instantly because I'd like to give you a signature you'd approve first. If it's not possible that's okay, in that case I'll try to do my best of course. -- 16:57, October 31, 2013 (UTC) :::::: testing signature User:VengefulTemplar/Sig Other signature Thanks for the help Marge.- 16:21, October 30, 2013 (UTC) :Oh I just noticed you wrote here, anytime! -- 21:50, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Gifts WHAT ARE THE COMPIANIONS GIFTS U CAN GIVE :You may want to refer to the gift page for helpful information. -- 05:29, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Short stories Hey Marge, I noticed that you added Category:Dragon Age II short stories and the short stories to this wiki. I don't think that the actual stories should be hosted here. Instead as a reference site, I feel that there should be a single page about the short stories - what they are, a summary of the stories and links to the stories off site. Let me know your thoughts on this. -- 18:30, November 1, 2013 (UTC)